


Above the Clouds

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [24]
Category: Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And this impresses me, Avengers AU, Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blaine is a Captain America fan boy, Blaine is bored, I've written Blaine meeting Loki three times, In three different ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper had gone to DC and Blaine had declined an invitation to join her, meaning that when Tony had been called on to help contain a psychotic Norse God, Blaine would have been otherwise alone in the tower. And of course, Tony Stark wasn’t about to leave his son alone and unprotected while Thor’s over-dramatic kind-of-brother ran around hell bent on the subjugation of the human race.</p><p>Blaine's aboard the Helicarrier. Things go from boring to bad to worse very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted Blaine present in the Avengers, namely the scenes on the Helicarrier

The novelty of a giant, yet somehow invisible, airship had worn off quickly, and now Blaine was bored beyond belief.

Pepper had gone to DC and Blaine had declined an invitation to join her, meaning that when Tony had been called on to help contain a psychotic Norse God, Blaine would have been otherwise alone in the tower. And of course, Tony Stark wasn’t about to leave his son alone and unprotected while Thor’s over-dramatic kind-of-brother ran around hell bent on the subjugation of the human race.

So, several eyes rolls and reluctant sighs later, Blaine was officially aboard the SHIELD helicarrier, with strict instructions of ‘no touching anything important, young man’ from Nick Fury. Although, for a man whose last name was Fury, he didn’t seem all that intimidating to Blaine.

 He’d stayed long enough for the introductions and just about managed not to make a fool of himself in front of _Captain freaking America_ before he was shooed away and told to stay out of trouble. And he was trying, honest he was. But he was _so bored_.

Some junior agents on their break had taken pity on him and taught him to play poker so they’d have a fourth man for their game, but then Coulson had appeared and berated them for ‘encouraging gambling to a minor’ or something.

For a while, he’d just walked. He ended up back in the Helicarrier’s main room and edged his way around the desks so as not to alert Nick to his presence. He passed by the row of computers with only a brief look back at the screen of the guy who was surreptitiously playing Galaga and took the next stairs he came across. The corridor it led to was effectively a carbon copy of the last corridor he’d followed, but Blaine was too bored to care about the lack of panache. Picking a room at random, he turned right at the end of the hallway.

 Blaine blinked rapidly at the sudden intensity of the light, squinting as his eyes adjusted. There in front of him was a very intimidating, very _occupied_ SHIELD holding cell.

“Well, the recruits here certainly seem to be getting younger,” The man inside the cell smirked.

“You,” Blaine managed.

“Indeed.”

“ _Loki_.”

“It would seem you know who I am, but I have yet to have the pleasure of making your acquaintance.”

“I…” Blaine glanced nervously over his shoulder, “I really shouldn’t be in here.”

“Ah, I see it now,” Loki grinned, “You must be Stark’s boy.”

“I, uh-”

“What are you doing in here?”

Blaine wheeled around, somewhere between relieved and terrified as he came face to face with Natasha Romanoff.

“I just…” Blaine trailed off, “I don’t know.”

“I need to talk to Loki,” Natasha continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “You’re going to go back to the lab, stay where they can keep an eye on you.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Blaine mumbled, stepping around her and out of the room.

*

“What’re you doing?” Blaine asked, “You still looking for the thing?”

“Computer’s on it,” Tony shrugged, “What about you? What are you doing back here?”

Blaine merely shrugged in response, reaching over to take a handful of blueberries from the bag.

Nick Fury made a sudden reappearance, not sparing so much as a glance in Blaine’s direction, demanding to know why they were suddenly so interested in- well, Blaine wasn’t exactly sure what. There was a lot of mention of _phase two_ and Captain America came back with a gun and started spouting about SHIELD making weapons with the weird cube thing and Nick Fury successfully managed to convince absolutely no-one that he had no idea what anyone was talking about.

When Natasha appeared seconds later, part of Blaine genuinely wanted her to tell his dad that he’d come face to face with Loki. Maybe if Tony was too busy yelling at his irresponsible child, they’d stop yelling about lies and guns and whatever the hell else.

It wasn’t until Dr Banner turned his attention to Natasha and she suggested he remove himself from the room that Blaine realised exactly what the danger was here. Being in the same room as the man when the Hulk made an appearance was something that Sam or Artie would probably consider a privilege, but Blaine really wasn’t sure he wanted to be present if such an incident were to occur. After all, you wouldn’t garner a name like ‘Hulk’ by being considerate and virtually harmless, would you?

“I’m sure if Stark still made weapons-”

“Wait, hold on, how is this now about me?”

“I’m sorry, isn’t everything?”

Great. Now his father and his idol were arguing.

From there, the room descended fairly quickly into chaos. Blaine considered making a quiet exit- anything to get away from the bickering- but where was he supposed to go?

“You speak of control, yet you court chaos.” Blaine had never agreed with anyone more than he agreed with Thor in that moment.

“It’s his M.O., isn’t it?” Dr Banner said, “I mean, what are we, a team? No, we’re  a chemical mixture that _makes_ chaos. We’re a… we’re a _time bomb_.”

Time bomb. Banner certainly was. Blaine absently tried to work out how many more snide comments it would take to push Bruce over the edge and draw out the Hulk; hopefully more than would be given.

“You’re not the guy to make the sacrifice play,” Rogers and his dad were at it again, “To lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you.”

“Well, the other guy probably doesn’t have a kid at home to worry about,” Tony shrugged, “I’ve got too much resting on me to make the sacrifice play, Rogers.”

“Always a way out,” Steve shook his head and scoffed, “You know, you may not be a threat, but you’d better stop pretending to be a hero.”

“That’s not fair, he _is_ a hero,” Blaine interrupted before he could stop himself, “You don’t know how many people he’s saved-”

“I appreciate it, Blaine, but I can fight my own corner.”

“Why don’t you put on the suit?” Rogers suggested, “Let’s go a few rounds.”

“ _Stop it_.”

“Blaine, stay out of this.”

“Agent Romanoff, would you please escort Dr Banner back to his-” Blaine turned his attention to Nick Fury and his attempts to remove the metaphorical time bomb.

“Where?” Banner demanded, “You rented my room.” Blaine took a step back unconsciously.

“The cell was just in case-”

“In case you needed to kill me but you _can’t, I know, I tried_.” Blaine froze; _not Bruce too_. “I got low, I didn’t see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out.” Blaine curled his fingernails into the palms of his hands. “So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk! You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?”

Tony stepped forwards, nudging Blaine behind him. Blaine bit his lip; _I should’ve just gone with Pepper._

“Dr Banner,” Captain America took the floor, “Put down the sceptre.”

Blaine swallowed nervously. Dr Banner looked to the sceptre in his hand. Natasha and Fury were seconds away from drawing their guns.

A beeping broke through the silence, giving Blaine the chance to release the breath he’d been holding.

“Got it,” His dad patted him on the shoulder as he made his way back to the computer.

“Sorry, kids,” Banner set down the sceptre and made his way over to him, “You don’t get to see my little party trick after all.”

“Maybe we should find you somewhere else to wait,” Natasha murmured, suddenly at his side.

“Maybe,” He feigned nonchalance, attempting to convince himself that he _hadn’t_ been moments away from being trapped in a room with the Incredible Hulk.

“The Tesseract belongs on _Asgard_ ,” Thor insisted, “No human is a match for it.”

Tony rolled his eyes and turned to leave; Rogers stopped him, Blaine hot on his heels.

“You’re not going alone,” Rogers frowned.

“You gonna stop me?”

“Dad, don’t-”

“Put on the suit, let’s find out.”

“I’m not afraid to hit an old man.”

“ _Dad_.”

“ _Put on the suit_.”

“Don’t, just-”

The room shook violently, throwing Blaine to the ground mid-sentence, shattering the glass in the windows and filling the air with smoke. Blaine struggled to his feet, coughing into his elbow.

“Put on the suit,” The Captain nodded, helping Tony to his feet.

“Yep,” Tony replied, glancing back at Blaine.

“Dad-”

“It’s fine, buddy, we’ve got it. Hey, Nick?” Tony pointed accusingly across the room, “I don’t give a shit about whatever screwed up weapons plan you’ve got hidden right now, but you’d better keep him safe, you hear me?” With one last look back, Tony followed after the Captain.

“Hill?” Fury called into an ear piece. Blaine clutched at the remains of a table, skirting his way around the rubble to Fury’s side of the room. “Stark, you copy that? Coulson, initiate official lockdown in the detention section, then get to the armoury. Move out.”

“What’s going on?” Fury looked up at Blaine’s question as if he intended to answer. With a sigh, he shook his head and got to his feet.

“Motherfucking Tony Stark,” He muttered, “Come on, kid.”

“What’s happening?” Blaine asked again, stumbling as he tried to keep pace with Nick.

“We’ve lost an engine,” Nick admitted, “We’re under attack."

“So we’re going down?”

“Your dad’s dealing with the engine problem, and there’s no way he’s going to let us go down with you on board.”

“Right,” Blaine nodded, “And where are we going?”

“We’re getting you out of the line of fire,” Nick answered, “And then I’ve got to go an commandeer our way through a battle.”

“You’re going to leave me alone?” Blaine realised, frantically trying to keep his breath from hitching.  

“Blaine, listen to me,” Nick halted, turning to face him, “You’re getting out of this alive, I promise you.” Nick guided him down a hallway and gestured to the door at the end. “That’s my office. You’re going to go in and lock the door behind you, you hear me? You don’t open it for anyone.”

“What if it’s you? Or my dad? Or-”

“If Loki gets out, he has the means to turn anyone into his personal flying monkey. He’s done it to one of our best agents; he could do it to anybody else. There’s a loaded Smith & Wesson M&P9 in the top drawer of my desk. If it comes to it, if a threat gets in, you shoot them first and ask questions later, have you got that?”

“I can’t- I couldn’t _shoot_ someone, I couldn’t, Nick, I can’t-”

“That’s an _order_ , Blaine Stark.”

“I-”

“Do you understand?”

“Nick, I-”

“The correct answer is ‘yes, sir’.”

“I- yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Nick said, “Go on. Lock the door.”

“Be careful,” Blaine added as an afterthought, pausing in the doorway of Nick’s office.

“Always am,” Nick managed an unconvincing smile, “Go on.”

Blaine shut the door behind him, took a breath and slid the bolt across. He took a seat in Nick’s chair and pulled open the drawer in front of him, taking the gun out cautiously and setting it on the table. He rested his head in his hands and tried to ignore the sound of muted gunshots.

All he could do now was wait.

 

 


End file.
